Saturday Mornings
by Siobhan Torrin
Summary: A typical saturday morning at the loft for Duncan and Methos... [oneshot, SLASH!]


**Disclaimer:** Everything _Highlander_ belongs to Panzer/Davis, Rysher, etc. _Sailor Moon_ belongs to someone other than me. Heh.

**Warnings:** This ficlet contains a relationship of a **male/male** variety. If you don't like that sort of thing, then move along – as this most definitely is not for you!

**Rated: _M_**, for mature content – well, for vague mature content.

**Author's Notes:** We'll make this quick – I've returned! I know, it's been a while, and I apologize for disappearing off the face of the earth. I've been very busy with real life… I wrote this one-shot during my Dante class the other night… I've become addicted to slash, as you may or may not know, and I've recently become re-addicted to _Highlander_. The result is this! I hope you enjoy this silly little bit of fiction… I definitely enjoyed writing it (much more than paying attention in class! Haha!). Many thanks to **Vi-chan** for the beta job.

* * *

**Saturday Mornings**

It was the sound of that annoying theme song that roused Duncan from his blissful slumber. He groaned, rolled over, and attempted to bury his head beneath his pillow. But no matter how hard he tried, Duncan could not escape the whining, high-pitched voices speaking in rapid-fire Japanese, and the occasional snickers that followed the dialogue. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'I guess it's time to get up and kill the old man for ruining yet another perfect Saturday morning.'_

He rose from the bed gracefully, despite his rather groggy disposition, and stalked across the loft to the couch, clad only in a sheet from the bed he had recently vacated. Duncan stared down at the man sitting on the couch -- a slim, pale figure, wearing nothing more than white boxer shorts, one hand resting on the handle of a coffee mug that was placed on the low table in front of the couch, and completely enraptured with the cartoon on the television. Duncan shook his head, a fond smile briefly gracing his lips, before he school his expression into his best pout.

"Methos," he whined, sinking down heavily next to the older immortal, "must you watch that stupid show at this god-forsaken hour every Saturday?"

Methos turned quickly, narrowing his gaze at the Highlander. "It is not just some 'stupid show', MacLeod." The man's accent was clipped, a sign of his annoyance. "It's anime at it's finest!"

Duncan gave the man seated next to him a look of utter disbelief. "Are you trying to tell me that young girls with large breasts in skimpy outfits is an example of anime at it's finest!"

"I'll have you know that _Sailor Moon_ is one of the most innovative shows of it's time!"

"...but _look_ at them, Methos!" The whine was back in the Scot's voice. "They're barely teenagers on this show! Just **look** at the way they're drawn! It's completely **_indecent_**!"

The eldest immortal glared at the Scot, folding his arms over his chest. "It's entertainment." Methos truly was a stubborn bastard.

"It's ridiculous! And I can't sleep through that bloody theme song! It's driving me crazy!" A mad glint suddenly appeared in Duncan's eyes, cathing Methos off guard. "and ye know wha' happens when a Highlander loses his mind, don' ye?"

Methos shifted, wary of his companion and the other man's proximity to his own. "Don't even _think_ about it, MacLeod."

"Oh, don't worry." A crazy smirk. "There's no need for thinking." And with that, Duncan quickly scooped up Methos and slung the smaller man over his shoulder, crossing the room back to the bed, despite the older man's struggling and verbal protests.

He threw his cargo down and swiftly climbed on top of Methos, pinning him to the bed. Duncan kissed the other man passionately, possessively, stopping the flow of curses from that sensual mouth. As he moved to nibble down his lover's throat, Methos' sturggles turned more playful, his body yearning to be near Duncan's.

Methos groaned as his Scottish brat teased him into a frenzy, kissing and nibbling in all the right places along his chest, arms, and stomach. He could hardly take the slow torture his lover was so magnificent at inflicting. Finally, Methos felt his boxes yanked away, and he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a shout as Duncan's (rather talented) mouth was exactly where he'd wished it would be. He nearly lost himself in that heat, but managed to maintain control, wanting this sweet torture to last forever. But his beautiful Duncan knew exactly how to manipulate his lover's body, and all too soon Methos was pushed over the edge into perfect bliss.

Duncan moved back up, kissing his lover's lips languidly, then curling up with the older man in his arms. Methos sighed the sigh of a sated man, wrapping his long arms around Duncan and resting his head just above the Highlander's heart. They lay there for a few moments, listening to the other's heart beat, and basking in the comfort of the moment before Methos began to hum a tune very quietly. Duncan groaned and smacked Methos lightly on the back of the head, causing the other immortal to snort, and then dissolve into a fit of giggles. "Was there some reason you had to start humming that bloody song, Methos?"

Methos grinned mischievously. "Well, Duncan, I was just thinking... if this is the punishment I'll receive every time I watch _Sailor Moon_, or quite possibly every time you hear it's theme song, then it's not really going to discourage me, now is it?"

Duncan growled, but pulled his lover closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You're bloody annoying, you know that?" He felt rather than saw Methos nod against his chest. Duncan sighed, but smiled, "I love you, Methos."

The oldest immortal smiled, "And I love you, Duncan... It's like we've got a MI-RA-CU-LU RO-MA-N-SU!"

"...oh bloody hell."

* * *

**A/N #2:** For anyone who doesn't know, the Japanese version of the theme song contains the phrase "miracle romance"… in English… well, in Engrish, really. They sing it as "mi-rah-coo-loo roe-mah-en-sue". It amuses me. I hope everyone liked this… It was my first attempt at a slashy sex scene… hell, a sex scene of any kind, really. I do adore reviews, lovely readers! Ciao, for now! 


End file.
